Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Eckaladdinxe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia a naturally-occuring whole plant mutation of the Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar 490, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,825. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the cultivar 490 on or about Jan. 14, 2000, in a controlled environment in Leola, Pa. The selection of this plant was based on its unique flower bract shape.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Eckaladdinxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Eckaladdinxe2x80x99,as new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large inflorescences with elongated bright red-colored flower bracts.
2. Dark green-colored leaves with red-colored petioles.
3. Uniform and mounded plant habit.
4. Early flowering, natural season flower maturity date is November 30 for plants grown in Encinitas, Calif.; response time, about 8 weeks.
5. Good post-production longevity.
Plants of the new Poinsettia are most similar to plants of the parent, the cultivar 490. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed primarily from plants of the cultivar 490 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia were larger than plants of the cultivar 490.
2. Lobing of leaves of the new Poinsettia was more pronounced than lobing of leaves of the cultivar 490.
3. Inflorescences of plants of the new Poinsettia were larger and had more flower bracts than inflorescences of plants of the cultivar 490.
4. Flower bracts of plants of the new Poinsettia were longer and more narrow than flower bracts of plants of the cultivar 490.
5. Flower bract color of plants of the new Poinsettia was slightly lighter than flower bract color of plants of the cultivar 490.